The candidate is requesting a Dentist Scientist Award to support pursuit of a Ph.D. in Microbiology and clinical specialty training in Oral Pathology leading to Board eligibility. The plan of study will consist of a five year program of integrated training in these basic/clinical sciences; the study in Microbiology will be combined with Oral Pathology and clinical experience in the University of Maryland Cancer Center. One primary mentor has been identified and will coordinate the overall effort during the five years. Two clinical research directors will supervise the clinical training of the applicant and the clinical research. The primary theme will be study of oral viral diseases in the cancer patient. The following specific aims are proposed: 1) To define the epidemiology of oral viral infections in patients undergoing induction for hematologic malignancies. 2) To relate the seroepidemiologic surveillance data of patients with newly-diagnosed hematologic malignancies to the presence of virus in oral fluids. 3) To evaluate the quantitative and qualitative relationship of virus isolated from pooled whole saliva and gingival crevicular fluid to morbidity/mortality in these patients. 4) To select a virus or related group of viruses frequently associated with oral lesions in cancer patients and, using existing state-of-the-art techniques, characterize the virus(es), determine the optimal diagnostic methods for detection of the virus in oral lesions and oral fluids and to utilize immunoassays to study the host immune responses with regard to reactivation of latent viruses. 5) To apply the training and knowledge gained in these investigations to the management of viral diseases in both the general population and cancer patients. The specific research plan methodology for the Ph.D. dissertation will be determine by the midpoint of the second year; this approach will ensure that the best available technology will be used as well as provide time for the applicant to obtain the necessary academic and clinical experience required for his thesis research. By selectively addressing the role of oral viral pathogens during chemotherapy-induced myelosuppression, our understanding of viral reactivation/infections in other patients such as those with acquired immune deficiency syndrome should be enhanced. These studies may lead to the design of measures to predict, reduce and ultimately prevent patient morbidity and mortality secondary to viral infections related to AIDS or during periods of chemotherapy-induced aplasia.